Being Stupid
by britt366
Summary: One Shot. Bella just moved to new york, one trip to the Victoria Secret store changes her out look on sEx


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. please enjoy the story!**

**BPOV**

Today is a new day. All the pain of my past is gone, and today I start new. Fresh. So far everything is going as planed. I got a new apartment, and I moved to a new town. I never planed on living in New York but somehow I'm here.

I was laying on my stomach on my brand new king size bed flipping through an old issue of people magazine. I wasn't really reading it neither was I playing attention to the pictures; they were all just a blur of color. I had a lot planed for the day; I was supposed to buy some more furnisher and buy some groceries but somehow I'm in here being stupid.

By the time I got up to do something constructive it was six o'clock. I went strait into my unfurnished living room and lay on the white carpet. I had only managed to buy a bed and flat screen TV since I moved here a few days ago and all I've been doing was sight seeing. I grew up in Phoenix Arizona with my mom and dad. When my mom died, I was twelve. my dad and I moved to a boring town in Washington.

I graduated from college a few weeks ago and immediately moved here. I applied for a job as a teacher at an elementary school; I was supposed to be a substitute for a few days before they gave me a perminute job. Since it was still summer vacation I didn't have to start for another two and a half weeks.

I decided to get off the floor and go shopping in the city. I wanted everything new so I threw out some my clothes, even some of my under ware. I hoped in my car on the way to a train station. I parked my car near the subway station and hoped on the number two train.

The train was packed with people. I sat in between some a kid that kept sneezing on me and a homeless looking man; the stuffy aired train ride was not pleasant. When I arrived in the city I was mesmerized. The bright lights and tall buildings in the dark night looked beautiful. Ive been to New York city once a long time ago.

I began to walk around with crowd for a few minutes until I found a huge American eagle store. I went in and started looking around. I didn't ware American eagle clothes since it looked like stuff high school girls wore but surprisingly the stuff looked decent. I bought a few hoods and tops before I left.

I walked around the city until a I passed a Victoria Secret outlet. I went straight in and looked around. I let my hands roam around the soft fabric of the under wares and let my mind sore.

I started thinking about my mother, and how close we were. _She truly was my best friend, when she died of breast cancer I was devastated._

"Do you need any help mam" a lady waring way to much makeup asked. "No thank you" I said politely. I picked up a few panties in my size; lacy ones, cotton ones, silk ones and colorful ones. I went to the bra section and looked down at my chest; I was a 34 B-cup and OK with that. I picked some bras and went to the register.

There was a tall guy in front of me and when he turned around I think my heart stopped beating.

He was beautiful. _Cropper messy hair, green emerald eyes that you can get lost in, a muscular yet lean built and oh my god that jawline..._

I was caught starring and immediately blushed red. I hadn't blushed in so long, it was something I didn't like doing. He smiled and turned around to pay for his stuff. He was buying one of those expensive perfumes. Probably for his girlfriend I thought. That's when I remembered it was Valentines day tomorrow; the worst holiday ever created. He paid and left then I payed then left.

I wondered around the city for about a half an hour thinking about him. He was utterly gorgeous. He didn't look like the everyday guy; the way he walked out the store with confidence. The way his velvet voice spoke to the cashier in proper English. I bet he was a super model or something; could have fooled me.

I went into another clothing store and bought a lot of clothing. When that was done I bought some shoes and before I knew it I had seven large bags of stuff. That's when I decided to head back to the subway. Unfortunately the ride was a lot more crowded then earlier. This time I sat between a guy in a business suite and a sixteen year old girl with a toddler bouncing on her lap.

When I got home it was almost midnight. I was so exhausted that I dropped all the bags on the floor and went straight in the shower. The steamy hot water on my skin made me feel amazing. I truly was lucky to have this amazingly huge, comfortable apartment.

That night I dreamt of green eyes. I dream that we were in the park together sharing an ice cream cone. Just liking and sucking a large vanilla ice cream cone.

The dream was pointless.

The dream was stupid.

The dream was... sweet.

I got out of bed and went in the only furnished room: the kitchen. I made some pancakes and ate in my bedroom. After breakfast I made a list of stuff I needed. It mostly consisted of furniture, wall paint and homey decor. When the list was made I slipped in my jeans and a red tank top. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. That's when my phone rang, it was Charlie.

"Hey dad" I answered. "Hi bells, hows everything going? I hope you got settled in all right" I haven't spoken to Charlie in a while. He is the chief of police, even though forks is a small town. _I should visit him when I get the chance._ "Yeah every things going good, I'm on my way to the store, to get the place furnished." Hopeful after I get all the shopping done I could plan a trip to visit him later this week. "Well that's great, listen Hun I got to go but I hope to talk to you soon kiddo" he said. "Alright love you dad, bye."

That day I picked out loads of furniture which will be delivered tomorrow. Since its Valentines day and I'm 100 percent single I decided to do what single people do: go clubbing. I didn't really know to many clubs in my neighborhood so going to the city seemed like the best idea.

I took a shower, and got ready by nine. I wore a black strapless top and denim jeans with killer heels. With my shiny curls and makeup I headed to the subway station. I looked up some clubs on my iphone and found one that stood out. This club named eclipse supposedly was the biggest one so what other way to spend v-day partying.

When I walked to the club there was a huge line. I saw some slutty looking girls walk rite up to the front and the bouncer let them in. I guess maybe it was because they were chicks or maybe because they just looked easy.

I decided to follow behind a group of slutty looking girls. The body guard looked at me for a quick second but let me in without even checking for ID. The loud music burst through the speakers and the place was crowded. There were VIP sections on the top balcony and neon colored lights every were. Hot sweaty bodies were moving on the dance floor. I went over to the bar to get some alcohol in my system.

"Hey sweet thang what can I get ya" the bartender with a blond pony-tale asked. "Surprise me" I smirked, I knew I was being reckless by trying to get drunk then dancing in the middle of the city by myself but I didn't care. I just wanted to have some fun. "Alright tequila it is" he gave me a few shots and I downed them in record time.

I went straight the dance floor; I moved through the bodies and I started moving to the beat. Swaying my hips and closing my eyes I felt on fire. That's when I felt cool hands snake around my waist.

My eyes jolted opened and I turned around to a guy in a flannel shirt and fake crocodile shoes; man was he creepy. I stared at him wided eyed and he flashed a horrible smile. I jogged away from him to the back of the club.

I took in a deep breath and began dancing again. This time it was with my eyes open. After a few songs I got a little thirsty and went back to the bar."More shots?" ponytail asked. "Yeah I could use some more" I smiled. When I went back to dance i was a little buzzed. OK I was a lot buzzed but I just wanted to dance. I closed my eyes again and let the music take me away.

When I felt a cool hand on my shoulder I got ready to curse the creepy guy out but I was shocked to see green eyes looking back at me.

I don't know how long we stood there just staring at each other before he spoke. "Let me buy you a drink" his velvet voice said. I nodded not trusting my voice, he followed behind me as we walked to the bar. This time pony-tale kept to himself. "I saw you dancing out there and I just had to get your attention"

I smiled looking down when he said this. Another bartender came and he bought me a drink. "I remember you from the store" I said sipping at my drink. "Yeah I thought I recognized your face" he said.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and his face got closer to mine as my face got closer to his. When his lips were just inches from mine I spoke up. "So did your girlfriend like the gift" I said remembering that he was buying something for someone at a lingerie store. "Girlfriend?" he asked looking at me blankly.

"The perfume you bought? I mean it is valentines day" I said looking at his lips. "Oh that oh I was just buying that for a friend of mine" he said. I knew all the tricks guys tried to pull but for some reason I believed him; that is until a beautiful blonde, blue eyed, body to die for girl came up to us. "Me and Emmett are heading back" she said to him, ignoring my gaping. He nodded and whispered something in her ear.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Hello I'm Rosalie Hale Edwards friend, the one he bought the perfume for, and that" she pointed to a attractive hugely muscular guy "is my fiance". So green eyes has a name, and apparently no girlfriend. Bombshell left and I blushed.

"Please give me a chance to introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen" he smirked. "May I have this dance" I blushed and put my hand in his as he lead the way to the dance floor. He stood behind me and I danced in front of him grinding into him as I let the music take me away.

I was still drunk and i needed some form of release so i turned around and put my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. We danced for what seemed like forever, then suddenly he put he lips on mine. He kissed me tenderly and in a way I've never been kissed before.

Our lips moved in sync and I let his tongue enter my mouth as they battled for dominance. When he pulled away, my lips wanted more. And so I kissed him again.

Hard.

His lips were amazing.  
And I wanted more, before I knew it we were out of the club and in at his house. When we got through his door he lifted me against the wall and started sucking and kissing my neck. I moaned as his hands roamed my thighs. We then got to his bedroom and was on his huge bed, he layed me down and got on top of me and started kissing me.

I couldn't believe I was actually about to sleep with this guy but for some reason I couldn't control myself. He took my shoes and his shirt off. I quickly got undressed as he sucked my earlobe. He was an amazing kisser so I put my lips back on his. Before I knew it we were both naked and felt I felt his length so close to me that at any second he would be in.

But fortunately a part of my brain stilled worked and told myself to use protection. I tapped to his shoulder and he stooped cuping me. "Condom" I whispered in his ear and he reached over to the bed Stan and pulled one out. I watched him as he slid it on with pure lust in my eyes. I wanted to feel all of him. I moaned as he slid into me. I yelled his name as he moved in a slow paste as I adjusted to him. His paste started to pick up and i took the time to marvel his perfect body. _It was perfect_. When we came together he rolled on to his side and we both fell asleep; me laying my head on his chest and our legs tangled in the sheets.

**Please review : )**


End file.
